In a communication scheme such as TD-LTE, for example, a carrier wave (a carrier) used for transmission may take a frequency bandwidth (hereinafter, referred to as a bandwidth) at 1.4 MHz, 3 MHz, 5 MHz, 10 MHz, and 20 MHz (see NPL 1 and NPL 2, etc.). The number of resource blocks (RBs) included in each of the bandwidths is 6 RBs, 15 RBs, 25 RBs, 50 RBs, and 100 RBs, respectively. A communication speed increases in proportion to the bandwidth. However, the TD-LTE cannot use, in a sharing manner, a frequency band and the like assigned to another communication scheme (a digital cordless telephone and the like) currently existing. Therefore, within a range of an available frequency band, a bandwidth is determined appropriately.